


Maru's crush

by AlexxaSick



Category: Arashi (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Polyamory, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maru confesses to Nino in a broadcast, what does kanjani thinks? what does nino thinks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maru's crush

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : Maru's Crush.  
>  **Rating** : NC-17  
>  **Pairing** : Maru/Nino, Nino/arashi  
>  **Lenght** : one-shot (1,829 words)  
>  **Beta** : [](http://kokkaii.livejournal.com/profile)[**kokkaii**](http://kokkaii.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Notes** : For [](http://boblemon.livejournal.com/profile)[**boblemon**](http://boblemon.livejournal.com/), who requested this a long, long time ago~ for the fundraiser last year and I stalled it -_- I'm really sorry about that. but you know... life happens sometimes :S anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and know that I'm working with the other two too.

**Maru's crush**

  
Maru has been thoughtful since their manager announced that part of their eight rangers promotion was to guest at Arashi’s show and this time he has to be part of it.  Worries flooded his brain all through the briefing and the meeting where they agreed what “secrets” they would talk about. He hardly even noticed when Yasu suggested they use the Sho being weird about Maru story that happened the last time all of them were at the same party.  It was decided before Maru had a say about it.  
The actual recording of the show was a blur. He unintentionally confessed to Nino, though he was glad they had not pressed him about it. Afterwards, they had to run and get changed for Music Lovers. They sang and danced and talked, made people laugh, and now the seven members of Kanjani8 are changing from their costumes and into their private clothing to attend the invitation their “sempai” extended to them for drinks.

“So… What about it, Maru-chan?” Yoko asks, walking by to sit on the other side of the bench where Maru’s untying the shoes he used for their last performance.

“What?” Maru says, playing his air-head card. He liked to go through life putting this mask on, where everyone thinks he’s less attentive, more of a scatter-brain, a wee more dim than he actually is. People tend to go easier on him; they don’t press him to do things he doesn’t want to and most important of all, they all tend to admire his genial outbursts.

“Oh don’t play dumb… I really don’t get what the fuss is about,” Hina says flipping his head from behind. “Nino is sort of a slut, you know?”

Maru knows it well; he _has_ worked with him after all.

“It’s true you know,” Yoko continues, not believing Maru’s convinced of their point. “When I was doing the Quiz Show with Sakurai-kun, I found Nino sucking him off in half of his Kamiyama costume.”

“Yeah, I think he enjoys giving head a bit too much. I also walked in to Aiba-chan in that same situation,” Ohkura helps from where he was putting on his sneakers.

“After one of our dinners, MatsuJun joined us for drinks, and I think they were humping like teenagers on Jun’s couch when I left,” Hina adds too.

Maru knows it too well. He’s friends with Leader and again, he _had_ worked with the man. That’s when he fell for him. He watched a bit too much of what they talked about. He _saw_ too much of it.

Once, he pretended to doze off while they waited to be called on set and listened to an entire call Nino had with Aiba. He wanted to open his eyes and see Nino rubbing his crotch over the white overalls or something, but he didn’t dare – he just laid there and listened. Hearing Nino’s voice like that, something between a mewl and wind slamming a branch against a window repeatedly — listening to that was what Maru beat off the last half a year or so.

And there was the time he was drinking with Ohno, who received a call from Nino. The object of Maru’s affection had bought a bottle of something and when Ohno told him Maru was there, Nino extended his invitation to drink to him too. A bottle of something turned into a case of beer and then another bottle of something else.

Maru passed out in the other idol’s sofa and woke up late in the morning alone and tucked into a bright blue blanket, snuggling against a cushion that smelled so much like Nino. He found his way to the bathroom and then, after using it, he looked for the owner of the apartment. He was about to enter the room with the door ajar, when his ear caught a soft moan and the gasp that followed. Maru almost turned around to sit on the couch, but in the end he decided to train his eyes to the gap and the sight was better than any other he had ever seen. It was glorious; Nino was lowering his ass, taking every inch of Ohno’s cock inside his hole a little at a time until his buttocks were resting against the older man’s body.

Ohno said something, but Maru didn’t catch it – he just registered Nino shaking his head a bit. Maru watched intently through the gap one hand going to his crotch and grabbing his cock, not jerking off; he just needed to feel something as Nino started to ride Ohno. From his angle, Nino’s back was luscious as it slithered and stretched to find a good angle at first, and then, Ohno started moving with him, making him whine.

It sounded like they were aware that Maru was still in the apartment and trying to make the least amount of noise possible, but just a moan or a low grunt escaped from them now and then.

When Nino tensed all over, his skinny back then going limp and falling on top of Ohno, Maru finally realized what he was doing and how sick it was that he was basking on his friends’ private moment; but mainly that he desperately needed to beat off.

Now, Yoko’s patting his back as they walk to the company car. The little sympathetic gesture is starting to set his nerves on edge. Maru keeps quiet as they ride the van towards the bar they agreed on to meeting Arashi. All the while his band mates continue regaling him with tales about how Arashi are a bunch of sluts, not just Nino, though it seems most of the stories are about that particular band member.

It is really unfortunate that his fellow Johnny’s now knew about Maru’s crush, because nearly everyone is trying to get him beside Nino and embarrass him further with their remarks and comments. Then it all precipitates in a whirl of booze and music. It’s been a couple of hours and he can tell he’s drunk because he can’t feel his hands. Politely, Maru ignores Nino as much as he can, laughing it all off.

He starts to wonder if he doesn’t have a bit too much booze while he watches Yoko dance (or at least try) with a busty girl. He laughs – Yoko must be drunk as hell if his fellow Johnny’s got him to even look at her. He averts his eyes and finds Hina and Yasu under the changing lights, looking interested in a pair of twins. Maru wonders briefly if anyone is capable of not succumbing under Yasu’s charm. His eyes fall on MatsuJun and Aiba, who are seemingly dancing with some gyaru girls while they actually are paying more attention to each other. Maru shakes his head, but that makes his whole world swing.

Subaru’s sitting next to him and Maru is able to keep upright by leaning on the slim man. He pretends not to notice how his older band mate and Ryo has been whispering suspiciously into each other’s ear for the last half hour. Going back to a straight position, Maru wonders where Ohkura and Ohno have been all night, but knowing them both, they must be either eating or sleeping.

Watching everyone else is how Maru distracts himself from Nino, who is sitting on the same bench as Subaru and him. Arashi’s member is waving goodbye to the girl he’s been dancing with up to that point. Nino reaches over and takes Maru’s half-finished beer. Maru smiles at Nino when he puts the empty bottle on the table again.

“C’mon let’s dance,” Nino says, pulling him up to the dance floor. Maru can’t really find it in himself to protest or do something else but follow the other idol. They move and Maru does some of his antics, making everyone around them laugh. Everyone is immersed in their own thing, so he takes advantage of it, pulling Nino towards a corner. Taking courage in the way they are hidden by people, he leans in, trapping Nino against a wall.

“When I said I liked you, I really meant it, you know?” Maru tells Nino, lips against the shorter idol’s ear. He meant to whisper, but with all the noise, he has to talk louder.

“Maru,” Nino says, his voice sounding patronizing even over the music and the people. “I really appreciate your feelings, but… I’m really sorry.”

Maru pulls away from Nino to look at his eyes intently.

“I’m already seeing someone,” Nino adds with a truly apologetic face.

Maru nods, pulling away. He knows Nino’s probably lying—he was an actor after all. A damn good one.

“Maru,” Nino calls and wraps his arms around Maru’s neck. “I’m really sorry, okay,” he reassures the taller man.

“Is okay to ask whom?” Maru questions, holding Nino back and feeling the edges of Nino’s ribs as he does.

Nino chuckles. “Sure, it’s Arashi,” he informs, pulling apart to size Maru’s reaction.

“Ara…huh?” Maru tenses all over, trying to understand what he was being told, but somehow failing.

“I’m sorry if I led you on,” Nino apologizes, patting Maru’s back and trying to walk away.

“What do you mean?” Maru asks, pulling him close again, his kansai accent betraying his disbelief.

“We are just… us?” Nino smiles and pauses, like he’s trying to find a way to explain it better. “I’m sorry, but that’s the only way I can explain it.”

“But… I’ve seen them date other people…” Maru wonders out loud.

“Oh, they can date if they feel like it… I just don’t feel like it,” Nino explains. “Let’s go back, okay?” Nino suggests, just hinting that he’s starting to feel uncomfortable.

Maru nods, trying to push back a pout that he feels is about to burst out of his face.

Both Johnny’s groups drink some more, dance some more, laugh some more. Yoko tries to ask him discreetly how his confession went. Maru just shakes his head and Yoko gives him a sympathetic look before turning away and keeping his attention on what Sho’s saying.

They were bidding each other goodbye’s at the bar’s door. Sho’s holding Jun who seems to be standing only by a miracle and Nino’s holding Aiba’s hand as they promise more nights like this to each other. Though, due their full schedules, it probably isn’t going to happen any time soon.

Maru moves from saying goodbye to Ohno, who is now helping Sho move MatsuJun without letting him hit the floor face first. He walks to Aiba and Nino.

“This was fun!” Aiba says excitedly. “Let’s meet again.”

“Yeah, sure.” Maru smiles, “Let’s meet and PAAAAN!” he shouts, feigning his cheeriness.

“Yeah,” Nino replies, chuckling, “and next time, you can watch again, if you want.” The younger Arashi turns away, tugging Aiba into a cab.

Maru shakes his head, not knowing if he’s looking forward to it or feeling embarrassed.


End file.
